pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Toys
The Mutant Toys (sometimes called Sid's Toys) are supporting characters who appear in the first Toy Story. They are built by Sid from several mixed pieces of toys that belong to him and Hannah. They all live in Sid's house. ''Toy Story'' When Woody and Buzz Lightyear first encountered them, the two thought they were cannibals who were going to eat them, especially when they blocked the escape route for the duo. Holding Buzz as a hostage, Woody makes Buzz karate chop to scare them away as they escape. However, when the mutant toys later placed Buzz's severed arm back in place, as well as taping the heads of Hannah's Janie doll and Sid's toy Pterodactyl back onto their bodies, Woody was stunned to see that they were not cannibals as he had initially thought them to be. After Sid took Buzz (whom he had strapped his new rocket to) outside to be blown up, the mutant toys agreed to cooperate with Woody in his plan rescue Buzz from Sid's clutches while also seeing this as their own chance to get revenge on Sid. Working together, they first drove Sid's dog Scud, who had stationed himself outside Sid's room, away and out onto the front porch so the toys could safely escape into Sid's backyard. Once outside, they moved into their final positions, from where they emerged out, surrounding Sid, as Woody told him how much they don't like the way Sid was treating them (being blown up, smashed, or ripped apart) and that they would find out if Sid didn't take good care of his toys because "we toys can see everything." After Woody scared Sid away with his own voice, "So play nice," and caused him to retreat in fear of his own toys (considering everything he had done to all of them), they all rejoiced victoriously. When rushing to try and reach the Davis's van before they moved out, Woody vowed that they'll keep touch. List of toys *Babyface *Ducky *The Frog *Hand-in-the-Box *Jingle Joe *Legs *Rockmobile *RollerBob *Pump Boy Other toys abused by Sid (seen coming back to life in his back yard) are a Charred Doll, a Red Pickup Truck, a Squeeze Toy Alien, and two broken Combat Carls: an armless soldier with a nail in his head and a headless soldier with a broken leg, a headless teddy bear and two headless dolls referred to by Buzz as "Marie Antoinette and her little sister". Trivia *In Episode 1 of the Woody's Big Escape game on Disney's official site, two of the mutant toys (Babyface and Ducky) were apparently renamed to "Spider Baby" and "Duck Man" for unknown reasons. Roller Bob and the wind-up frog are the only names unchanged, despite the fact that Woody says Ducky's name in the film. *The mutant toys had appeared in Andy's room in a number of shorts in Toy Story Treats; however, it was not considered to be canon since they belonged to Sid, as Woody, Buzz and the other toys had already moved to their new home with Andy. *In Toy Story 3: The Video Game, there is a card of these toys. *None of these toys can speak English, and there is no given reason why, though Ducky can make duck sounds. *None of these toys can speak languages, and they have no dialogue. Gallery Stills 212.PNG Screenshots MutantToys2.jpg|Left to Right: Hand-in-the box, Jingle Joe, Legs, Rollerbob, Ducky, The Frog, Rockmobile, Babyface and Pump Boy Mutant.JPG|The Mutant Toys celebrating outside. Concept Art Mutanttoysconceptart01.png Mutanttoysconceptart02.png Mutanttoysconceptart03.png Mutanttoysconceptart04.png Mutanttoysconceptart05.png Mutanttoysconceptart06.png Mutanttoysconceptart07.png Mutanttoysconceptart08.png Mutanttoysconceptart09.png Mutanttoysconceptart10.png Mutanttoysconceptart11.png Mutanttoysconceptart12.png Mutanttoysconceptart13.png Mutanttoysconceptart14.png Mutanttoysconceptart15.png Mutanttoysconceptart16.png Mutanttoysconceptart17.png Mutanttoysconceptart18.png Mutanttoysconceptart19.png Mutanttoysconceptart20.png Mutanttoysconceptart21.png Mutanttoysconceptart22.png Mutanttoysconceptart23.png Mutanttoysconceptart24.png Mutanttoysconceptart25.png Mutanttoysconceptart26.png Mutanttoysconceptart27.png Mutanttoysconceptart28.png Mutanttoysconceptart29.png Mutanttoysconceptart30.png Mutanttoysconceptart31.png Mutanttoysconceptart32.png Mutanttoysconceptart33.png Mutanttoysconceptart34.png 35.png Mutanttoysconceptart36.png Mutanttoysconceptart37.png Mutanttoysconceptart38.png Mutanttoysconceptart39.png Mutanttoysconceptart40.png Mutanttoysconceptart41.png Mutanttoysconceptart42.png Mutanttoysconceptart43.png Mutanttoysconceptart44.png Mutanttoysconceptart45.png Mutanttoysconceptart46.png Mutanttoysconceptart47.png Mutanttoysconceptart48.png Mutanttoysconceptart49.png Mutanttoysconceptart50.png Mutanttoysconceptart51.png Mutanttoysconceptart52.png Mutanttoysconceptart53.png Mutanttoysconceptart54.png Mutanttoysconceptart55.png Mutanttoysconceptart56.png Mutanttoysconceptart57.png Mutanttoysconceptart58.png Mutanttoysconceptart59.png Mutanttoysconceptart60.png Mutanttoysconceptart61.png Mutanttoysconceptart62.png Mutanttoysconceptart63.png Mutanttoysconceptart64.png Mutanttoysconceptart65.png Mutanttoysconceptart66.png Mutanttoysconceptart67.png Mutanttoysconceptart68.png Mutanttoysconceptart69.png Mutanttoysconceptart70.png Mutanttoysconceptart71.png Mutanttoysconceptart72.png Mutanttoysconceptart73.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters